Journey Of A Star
by Arisu
Summary: In battle, Tia was captured. Now, far from her home, she is trying to get home. Lost in heart and trust she meets new friends, enimies, and love. With her heart torn in two will she ever get home?
1. Journey of a Star Prolog

Journey Of A Star  
  
Proloug  
  
By: Arisu  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Once on a distant planet, there lived a race of people much the   
  
ones who live on earth. These people had no name for themselves or for   
  
their planet. They saw no need. Their interests were not in classifying,   
  
nor in proving their worth. They lived with peace in their hearts and   
  
souls in a land of myth, legend and magic. They were advanced yet simple,   
  
believing in the magic of the past and the science of the future. They saw   
  
no need to forget, or move on. So they lived, excepting the new and living   
  
with it along with the old.  
  
But like every species there are those who are different. Those   
  
who live under different rules, under different lives. They lived to show   
  
that they were not the same, and that they were different. And through   
  
these people a name was given to their home. A name that would soon become   
  
known as a name to be feared. These people named their home Rivonia. A   
  
name no one would ever forget. A name that would live throughout history.   
  
All because of one person. One person whose story traveled over space. A   
  
story of love, hate, sadness, and adventure. A story of a person named   
  
Tia, and the magic she held within her. 


	2. Journey of a Star Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"Where am I? It's cold; this isn't home. No! I got to open my   
  
eyes. But it hurts so much."  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Tiamat opened her eyes. She had been right. It   
  
wasn't her home. It was a cell, cold and dark. As she tried to move, she   
  
felt a hot pain run through her body, reminding her of the wound she had   
  
received while fighting.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like the little beast has awakened. Well Beast,   
  
how do you feel? You know you caused a lot of trouble for us on that   
  
little planet of yours. Now you are going to regret getting in our way,"   
  
said a man outside her cell as he laughed at her pitiful state.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" growled Tiamat through her clenched teeth. She had   
  
risen to a sitting position, and it had caused her head to spin. The wound   
  
at her side was deep, and she had lost a lot of blood in the fight.   
  
Putting her hand to her side she felt the rough stitches that had been   
  
placed there to hold the wound closed so it could heal.  
  
"The cut… Why did you fix it? Why not just let me die?"  
  
"Let you die?" laughed the guard, "Why in hell would we let a fighter like   
  
you die? No, you will make a nice present to our Lord. Gavin will like   
  
watching you die at the hand of his soldiers. Your death will make an   
  
interesting show."  
  
"Show? What, are they going to pierce my heart out as an after dinner   
  
event?"  
  
"Hardly. No Gavin will have his soldiers use you as training practice like   
  
every other slave we have caught for him. You'll die a worthless slave in   
  
the arena," and with that he walked away laughing to himself.  
  
Forcing herself to stand, Tia staggered over to the cell door. Reaching it   
  
she grasped the bars to keep herself standing her last bit of strength and   
  
energy gone with the effort of walking.  
  
"I will not die a slave," she yelled at the already gone guard. "I will   
  
not die in your arena, or for the pleasure of your Lord. You call me a   
  
Beast, and now you will see what happens when you cage a beast."  
  
Slowly she fell to the floor, the current strain and stress causing her   
  
slowly to pass out again. Her last thoughts being of home, and how she   
  
would return. Someday.  
  
************************************  
  
It was a day and a half before Tiamat awoke. When she did she found that   
  
she was still in the cell and still on the enemy's ship. But she wasn't   
  
alone. When she had opened her eyes, she saw that she had acquired a new   
  
cell-mate. He was tall, with dark hair that covered dark eyes. He was   
  
filthy, but then again so was she. He had a look of a once proud warrior   
  
that had met the worst of fates. Looking closed she could see the scars he   
  
had received in battle through the tears of his clothing.  
  
"So you are alive. Been guessing if you would ever wake up or not. With a   
  
cut like that, a normal person would have given up already," he said   
  
without looking at her. Sitting straighter he combed his fingers through   
  
his hair and turned towards her, with a look of slight curiosity. When he   
  
made no move to come near her, she relaxed a bit, still not sure if she   
  
could trust him or not.  
  
"Do you have a name or is it truly Beast? Mine is Samson. When I was   
  
picked up, the captain told the guards to place me with the Beast. I would   
  
have to say I was worried for a while before I saw what the 'Beast' was,"   
  
he smiled a little while speaking to her.   
  
"I wouldn't under estimate me if I were you. I might look a mess but I   
  
could let all hell break lose if I wanted to. This cut will heal faster   
  
then those bastards think, and then they will regret ever caging me. And   
  
if you think…" She would have continued if Samson hadn't started laughing.   
  
She couldn't believe that he was laughing at her. Sure she looked like she   
  
was out of the final fight but it wouldn't take her long to heal at all.   
  
Her power would heal her body in no more than a few hours. 'But then he   
  
doesn't know. He wouldn't' she thought.   
  
"What's so funny? Do you think I am lying?"  
  
"Calm down. You really don't need to be so defensive. I'm not here to   
  
start a fight with you. I have done enough fighting for the time being.   
  
You on the other hand didn't seem to get enough while fighting those damn   
  
mercenaries that were sent to your planet. And I will tell you this; cause   
  
trouble, and you will get your fight."  
  
"Hump." She would have said more, but why bother. This Samson was not her   
  
enemy, and no concern of hers. Instead she moved to the other side of the   
  
small cell and sat down. She needed to fix the wound at her side before   
  
the ship landed. She would not be able to fight or defend herself if she   
  
could barely stand. Concentrating she pictured herself whole, not with the   
  
cut in her side. Slowly she felt the power awaken, and even slower it   
  
started its' job of healing.  
  
'This is going to take hours,' thought Tia as she sat there lost inside   
  
herself, no longer fully in her cage. 'I hope I have enough time. Should   
  
have asked how long it would take to reach where ever we are going.'  
  
Hours later Tia felt herself completely healed. Still exhausted from the   
  
fight, and now even more from the effort of using her power, she slowly   
  
awoke from her peaceful state. Looking up she saw that Samson had fallen   
  
asleep where he had been sitting before. Listening she heard no sounds   
  
from the guards. There was no banging of heavy footsteps on the hallways   
  
or sounds of moving amour.  
  
'Must be night, or a resting time at least,' thought Tia as she curled up,   
  
back against the wall. She was very tired, and her body couldn't take too   
  
much more without sleep.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Hey wake up," heard Tia as she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Opening   
  
her eyes a bit she saw Samson crouching next to her, only a few inches   
  
away. Startled by the sudden closeness she jerked and sat up, regaining   
  
her cool composure as soon as she was sitting up straight.   
  
"Damn it! Don't do that! What did you want to do? Give me a heart attack?"   
  
She yelled as she shoved him aside. Glancing at him she saw the small   
  
smile that he was trying to hide.  
  
"It's not funny. I mean you only startled me a bit. No big deal."  
  
"Right, no big deal," said Samson, as his smile grew a little bit. She   
  
could tell he found the whole event amusing, and that he wasn't scared of   
  
her at all. It wasn't what she was used too; at least the lack of respect   
  
was what she wasn't used to. At her home respect was given to her, and was   
  
never truly missing in any joke, comment, or action. Things were different   
  
here, and Tia knew that she needed to adjust herself or end up in trouble.  
  
Stiff from sitting so long, Tia slowly rose into a standing position. She   
  
stretched her arms a bit, and her legs. She would have continued   
  
stretching further if Samson hadn't interrupted her.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he asked pointing to her.  
  
"What the hell is what?"  
  
"Y- you have a tail? I thought you were a human."  
  
Tia shot a glance behind her at her creamy white tail that was behind her,   
  
slightly curled around her ankle.  
  
"Oh this?" she said, giving the tail a flick back and forth. "Don't worry.   
  
I am a Rivonian, and much more evolved then any pathetic human. I have   
  
human ancestors, but Rivonia grants those loyal a little extra. The tail   
  
is just one of the traits that gives it away." she said as she gave the   
  
tail a final flick and then let it settle back around her ankle.   
  
"One of the traits…. What ever," sighed Samson.   
  
"You act like you have never seen a being with a tail."  
  
"Only on the primitive beast species. Gavin sometimes has them brought on   
  
for baiting or sport hunting."  
  
"Baiting? Sporting hunting?" whispered Tiamat. "Those poor souls" Taking   
  
her hand, she touched her head and then her heart. "May your lives in the   
  
world beyond be happy," she said softly, staring off into space.  
  
"A waste of a prayer if you ask me."  
  
"And you are a waste of space," hissed Tiamat. Her tail lashing back and   
  
forth.  
  
"Aw, have I upset the little kitty ca..." Samson started, but with in   
  
seconds, Tiamat had her hand around his throat, and had him pinned a foot   
  
off the floor, against the wall.  
  
"If you value your life, or at least wish not a very painful death, I   
  
recommend you shut your mouth," she growled, pressing her claw sharp nails   
  
into his neck and throat. Beads of blood, the color of dark rubies began   
  
to form and run down his neck.  
  
Samson held her glare for a few seconds before he looked away, closing his   
  
mouth into a thin line. Seeing that she had made her point, she dropped   
  
him and was back over to her side of the cell, just as fast as she had   
  
been over to his.  
  
"Next time," she growled, "I won't hesitate to slit your throat. Remember   
  
that."  
  
"You slit mine, and the guards will slit yours... No matter how important   
  
you think you are," snarled Samson, picking himself off the cell floor.   
  
Neither looked at the other, but it was Samson who broke the silence.  
  
"How in the hell did you learn to move like that?"  
  
"Move like what?" growled Tia.  
  
"Like a viper... I did not even see you coming. You... You really could   
  
have slit my throat," he said as he rubbed his neck, wincing slightly at   
  
the stings he felt for the small puncture wounds.  
  
"A viper?" Tia snorted, "No one has ever compared me to a snake, at least   
  
not to my face," she added thoughtfully, her previous anger completely   
  
gone.   
  
"So, what do they call you, oh nameless one," asked Samson, finally   
  
looking over at her.  
  
Meeting his eyes, she cooled her expression to one of the upmost   
  
seriousness. "They call me," she said in a low, icy tone, "Tiamat, the   
  
Death Cat's Master." 


End file.
